Kryptonite
by CaskettCloisRizzles
Summary: "Say something I'm giving up on you.. I'll be the one if you want me to... And I, will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love, and I'm saying goodbye." The words of the sad song played through his head as he stared down at the picture, a tear rolling down his cheek. He'd lost her again. He'd never felt so much pain. He loved her. He loved Lois Lane. But he had to let her go.
1. The Blur

A.N. I don't own the characters and some of the scenes, and am in no way affiliated with the cast, crew, or writers of Smallville.

* * *

Clark grabbed Lois, slamming her against her desk, not seeming to notice the wide-eyed coworkers watching in astonishment, and if he did, he didn't let it show.

"Smallville?" Lois asked nervously. "What are you doing?" There were two reasons she asked that question. One; they were at work and were expected to be professional. Two; they were only friends. There was no intimate or romantic connection between them, nor would there ever be. Lois had to admit, there was plenty of sexual tension, but not desire. Not need.

"I need you, Lois," he said, staring down at her. "I need you here and I need you now." Lois gasped as Clark smashed his lips onto hers, moving his hand up her leg, inside her skirt, and to the inside of her tan, highly toned thigh. Her eyes widened as he rubbed the inside of her thigh, leaving a hot trail on her skin from his thumb. She ripped his shirt off, a smile appearing across her lips as she heard buttons skitter across the wood floor. Clark positioned his hands at her first button, and unbuttoned it. He unbuttoned the next, and the next, suddenly growing impatient as he ripped it off of her and it joined his on the floor of the _Daily Planet _bullpen, eliciting soft whispers from the coworkers watching in astonishment and complete awe.

He looked down at her lustfully and said, "Lois I lo..."

"... Love seeing this in the paper." Clark stared at Lois' blank expression and stood up. "Earth to Lois. Lois, hey!" He said, shaking her.

"Huh?" She asked, blinking and shaking her head.

"I was talking and you looked zoned-out. Are you alright?" Lois looked up at Clark, only bringing up memories of her dream.

"Yeah. Yeah, Smallville, I'm fine. So... What where you talking about?"

"I was just saying that I love seeing all these articles about the Blur in the papers," Clark said, sitting down.

"Yeah. Yeah, me too. Ever since he saved Lex Luthor from being shot at the conference, he's become real popular." Clark shuddered at the thought of the Blur actually saving a monster like Lex. But it wasn't his choice. The Blur wasn't here to determine who to save and who not to save; he wasn't here to play God. He was sent to protect mankind, good or bad.

"Now Metropolis can actually have hope. The Blur is a reminder that there are still good people in the world. He's a symbol to the citizens that for every patch of darkness in the world, there's always a sign for hope. Now we can all feel safe, knowing that the Blur is watching over us. Kids adore him, teens want to be him, and adults praise him."

"Wow, Lois. I never knew you felt so strongly about him. He is, of course, only a Blur. No one's ever even seen his face."

"That's just how good he is," she smiled. "Plus, I'm sure _some _people know who he is. Anyone could be the Blur, Clark. He's in full disguise among us. Hell, you could be the Blur for all I know." Clark's face dropped, and Lois laughed. "Relax, Smallville. I'm joking. I can't imagine you having a secret identity. I mean, yeah, you've always had this hero complex, but... Being able to run faster than the speed of sound? I don't think so, Smallville." Clark's facial expression softened, and he let a quiet laugh out.

"Harsh. You don't think I'm capable of living with two identities, or withholding the powers that the Blur has?"

"Both."

"Wow, Lois. Don't give me so much credit," he joked. "Do you want to go and get some coffee after work?"

"Um, no," Lois said, grabbing her purse and standing up from her seat, logging off of her computer. "I have somewhere I have to be."

"Okay. Well, night Lois. Stay out of trouble." Lois left the bullpen, and pressed the button to call the elevator down.

* * *

Lois walked to the phone booth as she did every night, just as it rang.

"Hello?" Lois asked, smiling as she heard the familiar, heavy breathing on the other end of the line.

"Lois," the voice said.

"Anything I can help you with tonight?"

"No," he said. "Not tonight. Go home and get some rest, I'm sure you've had a long day."

"Okay," Lois said, smiling. Then realizing he couldn't see her smile, she gave herself a mental face palm.

"I can see you," he said. "I can see you smiling. Even if I was far away, I would still be able to feel your smile through the phone." When he saw Lois start looking around for him, he smiled. "Look up." Lois did as the mysterious voice said, and looked up. At the rooftop of the building in front of her stood a tall, muscular figure. She smiled again, and the familiar figure smiled from his rooftop.

"I love seeing you smile," he said. "You're so beautiful."

"Come down here," Lois said into the phone, looking up at him. He was gone, and she heard, and felt, a sudden gush of wind. She turned around, and there he was, standing right in front of her in the darkness of the night. The Blur. "Oh my god," she said, putting her hand on his cheek. "It's you. It's really you. I can't believe it... I'm actually... Touching you," she said surprised. She kissed him, eliciting a soft gasp from his lips as he kissed her back.

"What was that for?" He asked in a deep, husky voice.

"Saving my life billions of times," she said, caressing his cheek. "I know that's not enough, but I don't know how I could ever repay you. You let me help you, and that's more than I could ever ask for. You give me a purpose."

"You don't need to thank me, Lois," he said. "It's my job. Plus, saving you is the highlight of my day... Every day," he joked. "And that was more than enough. You have no idea how long I've waited for that moment."

"Then why didn't you just say so?" she asked, kissing him again. He whisked her into his arms as she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were in her _Talon _apartment. "This may be the stupidest thing I will ever say or do, but... Don't stop." The Blur slowly started unbuttoning her shirt, throwing it on the floor as she took his jacket off, never breaking their kiss. He knew how potentially dangerous this could be. One wrong move and Lois Lane could know who he really was. One wrong turn of his body and his face could be revealed, not only revealing his true identity, but his secret that he'd kept hidden from her. It was hard to be two different people when he was with Lois, and he wanted to tell her so badly, but it was for her own safety and both of their well-beings that his true identity remain a secret. But he didn't care at this moment. All he cared about was having her and only her, for this moment, even if it was for this moment only, and holding her in his arms as if she was his.

"I feel so different with you," he said into her lips as she slipped his jacket off. She smiled into his lips as she heard those words and pulled his shirt over his head. It was then and there that Clark Kent had heard the four words he'd been longing to hear for years.

"Make love to me," she said looking into his eyes even though she couldn't see them, her hands on his muscular chest.

"Lois, I- I can't."

"Please. I want you, all of you, and only you, right here and right now. If you're worried about me finding out your identity, don't worry, I don't. We can go to the bed and leave the lights off. There's no windows."

He pulled away a little more, seeing the moonlight glisten on her face.

"You're so beautiful," he said, eliciting a soft whimper from her as he scooped her up and took her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed. "I just don't want to hurt you, with my abilities and all."

"You won't," she said, smiling up at him. "I promise. I've been waiting for this moment for too long. If your super strength starts to hurt, I'll tell you." He nodded in agreement, once again crashing his lips onto hers.

* * *

Clark left a trail of kisses from Lois' neck down to her chest, and she let a soft moan slip out as he made his way back up to her lips with kisses.

This was the moment he'd been waiting for since he first saw Lois Lane. Their relationship was nothing more than a friendship, but the sexual tension between them was a different story.

This moment was perfect for him. This was everything he'd ever wanted, even though he didn't want to admit it. This was what he longed for, what he lusted for. When he was around Lois as Clark, he couldn't help but feel amazing, like nothing else mattered, spitting quick remarks at each other back and forth. As the Blur, he'd never felt such a greater feeling as the look on Lois' face when he would tell her that he needed her help, making her feel special; making her feel as if she has a purpose in life.

At this moment, Clark Kent realized that Lois meant more to him then just a friend, and as he moved his hips against hers, their bodies intertwined in a dance of love, he realized why. She was beautiful, annoying, amazing, passionate, sexy, determined, dangerous, graceful, and flawless all at the same time. He'd never seen someone with such grace or pure of heart, and that's when he realized it... His true feelings came to the surface, all in a rush as her lips crashed onto his.

Clark Kent was pretty sure he was in love with his best friend, and as much as he hated taking advantage of her like this, he couldn't stop himself.

But the thing was, he could never tell her he was in love with her, because she... well, she was in love with the Blur.

* * *

AN#2. Hey guys! I know, sorry it's kind of short. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! If I don't get a lot of reviews/favorites/follows, I may not continue the story... also, I would love it if you'd check out my other Smallville fanfics. In my Clois fanfic, _Betrayal, _I only have 2 more chapters until it's completed. It will follow-up with a short, 5-10 chapter sequel book. I just started a Cless fanfic called _Demons, _as well as the first book to my Chlark sequel, _Fascination. _The sequel will be called _Love Is... _ And the books will be called (in order) _Fascination(#1), Temptation(#2), _and _Obsession(#3). _So, be sure and check those out :) Don't forget to leave reviews and tell me if I should continue this! Thanks, loves :* (By the way, sorry the chapter's so short!)


	2. Dessert

Clark super sped to the Isis Foundation, and walked into the back room.

"Chloe, I made a mistake," he said as he saw her sitting at her computer. "A huge one," he added.

"What did you do?"

"I- I slept with Lois."

"What?" Chloe laughed. "That's great!" When she saw the look on his face, her smile slowly faded. "I'm guessing there's a 'but?'"

"But... I was the Blur."

"What?" Chloe asked. "Does she know it's you?"

"No. Or at least I don't think so. I feel terrible..."

"You should! Clark, you know she's gonna want to know who you are even more than before."

"I know, Chloe. I'm sorry. I- I wish I could take it back but I can't." As soon as Chloe was about to say something, Clark disappeared.

"Clark?" She asked.

* * *

Clark appeared in the fortress, and looked around.

"Jor-El!" Clark yelled. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Kal-El," the A.I. said, his voice projecting through the fortress. "You've made a mistake."

"Yes, I know! I wish I could take it back but I can't!"

"Kal-El, you used your leverage on her to your advantage. You will be punished for your actions." Suddenly, Clark was lifted into the air, and a light beam shot up into him. The light disappeared and Clark fell to the floor.

"Jor-El, what did you do?" He asked.

"I have stripped you of your powers. Until you can prove to me that you regret your choices, they will not be returned." There was another beam of light, a blinding light, and when Clark opened his eyes, he was standing in Chloe's office at the Isis Foundation.

"Clark?" Chloe asked, running up to him and helping him up. "Where were you?"

"Jor-El warped me into the fortress... He stripped me of my powers."

"What?" Chloe asked astounded. "Oh my god."

"I have to talk to Lois."

"Why? Are going to tell her you're the Blur?"

"No. I'm not the Blur anymore. I'm going to tell her how I really feel now that I can actually assume a relationship with her, assuming she feels the same way."

"Clark, be careful.."

"I will," he said walking out the door. He walked back in, and Chloe raised her brow. "Can I, uh... Use your car?" Chloe threw him the keys, and he left again.

* * *

Clark walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen, and as soon as Lois saw him, she walked over to him.

"Clark, you know what happened?"

"Lois-"

"I slept with the Blur, and-"

"Lois-"

"He doesn't even call me! I wake up and he's gone, and-" Lois was interrupted by Clark smashing his lips on hers, his hands on her shoulders pulling her towards him. She was shocked at first, but then she moved her lips in sync with his. She put her hands on his waist and they deepened the kiss. When they pulled away, Lois stared at Clark, her hands on his chest.

"What was that for?" She asked smiling.

"I've thought about it for a long time," Clark smiled back. Lois grabbed his hand, taking her into the storage closet.

"You're the Blur, aren't you?"

"What?" Clark laughed nervously. "No way."

"Yes way! You and him kiss the exact same."

"Not exactly something I wanted to know... Thanks for the credit, Lois, but I'm not the Blur."

"I don't believe you." Clark's phone started ringing, and he looked at the caller ID.

"It's Oliver, I've got to take this." He clicked the call button and put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Clark," Oliver said on the other line, "we've got a situation. I need your help."

"Oliver," Clark said, turning around and looking at Lois. "Can you..."

"Yeah," Lois smiled. She walked out of the closet and shut the door behind her.

"Oliver, I lost my powers," Clark whispered into the phone.

"What? How?"

"I-I slept with Lois as the Blur and Jor-El got angry."

"Oh, man, Clark. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know... But I did kiss her. As Clark."

"What did she do?"

"Kissed me back and accused me of being the Blur." Oliver sighed, and Clark heard someone talking in the background.

"Hey, man, I've got to go. We can, uh... Talk about this later." Before Clark could say anything more, Oliver had already hung up. Clark walked out of the closet and walked over to his and Lois' adjoining desks. Clark sat down in his chair, making it squeak as he usually did.

"Can I help you, Smallville?" Lois asked, looking up from her computer for one second to glare at him. "That's really annoying."

"Actually, I do have a question."

"Go for it, Smallville," Lois said typing away at her computer.

"Will you go out to dinner with me? Tonight?" Lois stopped typing, and looked up at him, shocked.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes. Dead serious."

"Of course," Lois smiled.

"Really?" Clark smiled back.

"Yeah. Why not, right?"

"Okay," Clark smiled.

* * *

Clark straightened his tie before walking into the restaurant he was supposed to meet Lois at. When he sat down across from her in the cozy bench she'd chosen, Clark smiled.

"Hi," he said, looking at the menu.

"Hey," Lois smiled back, looking up from her menu. "I ordered you a beer. I hope that's okay."

"No, it's perfect," he smiled.

"I'm sorry if you don't like this restaurant. I know it's a little mainstream, but I love it. It's so warm and cozy and the people here are so nice. I hope you don't mind the booth, and my clothes... I had something to do at the Planet and didn't have time to change and-"

"Lois," Clark laughed. "It's perfect, you're perfect, I... I don't know why you're so nervous. The only thing I care about is that I'm with you. No matter where we are, no matter where we're sitting, no matter what you're wearing. I just want you." Lois smiled, and Clark took a sip of his beer.

"But seriously, my shirt, is it too tacky?"

"Lois," Clark laughed again. "It's fine. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said as she took a sip of her beer, and looked down at her menu. She looked back up and said, "I can see you didn't change either. What where you doing?" She laughed. "Saving the world?" Clark laughed nervously, and took a slug out of his beer.

"Very funny, Lois. I had to go feed Shelby and then Chloe needed me at Isis."

"Well I think you look great." The waitress came to their booth, and they ordered their food.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, Clark," Lois said. "I had fun."

"Me too," Clark smiled. He reached in to give her a kiss, but she reached in to hug him. They both laughs nervously, and then Lois reached in for a kiss and Clark leaned in for a hug. They finally decided to stop, and they stared into each other's eyes. "Um... Lois?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay still."

"Why?"

"Because... I'm going in for a kiss in 5 seconds, and if you don't want to then just pull away. But if you do, then-"

"Clark it's already been more than 5 seconds!" She said as she grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed passionately for the next 5 or so minutes, and then Clark out his hand on the dorm behind him.

"Lois," he said against her lips, "if I don't go now I won't be able to stop," he said, opening the door and walking out, shutting it behind him. The door opened and he gave Lois a quick peck on the lips before leaving for good.

* * *

Lois wrapped the sheets around her naked body, and walked over to the balcony. She looked out into the sky as Clark put on his boxers and pants. He walked up behind her, putting his arms on her hips, and she slowly turned around, looking up at him. They kissed, the sun shining through the little space between them.

"Lois!" Lois blinked and shook her head as she felt strong hands on her shoulders. She turned around and looked up, only to see Clark with a concerned look on his face.

"Lois, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"I was talking to you... You looked zoned out. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," she laughed nervously. "Just... Daydreaming."

"Okay. Well, I'm going home for the night."

"Me too. I was just finishing up."

"Do you...want to come over? We can..." _Oh please say it, _Lois thought. "Watch a movie or something." _Damn._

"Um, sure," she smiled.

* * *

The movie was finished and Clark set the empty bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Lois had her head on his shoulder, and she was sound asleep. Clark couldn't see her eyes closed, but he heard her snoring. It wasn't loud, annoying snoring. It was cute. Clark picked Lois up gently and took her up into his bedroom. As he laid her on his bed, she whimpered, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Clark?" She asked as he was walking away. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to get you something more comfortable to wear. That skirt and shirt can't be comfortable." He opened his dresser drawer, and walked back over to Lois with one of his t-shirts. "Here."

"Thank you." She took the shirt and changed in the bathroom as Clark took off his shirt and pants, putting on a pair of his grey cotton sweatpants. Lois came back in, and Clark stared at her. "What? Is it too big?"

"No," Clark said dumbfounded. "It's- it's perfect." Lois slowly walked up to Clark, and he wrapped his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head as she laid her head on his shoulder. Her breath left a hot spot on his skin and sent chills down his spine.

"God Lois," Clark said. Lois pulled away, and looked up at him.

"What?"

"You're so sexy... If we hadn't just started dating, that shirt would be off of you in 2 seconds." _Technically, it would take me less than 2 minutes to get all of her clothes off_, Clark thought.

"Oh, so we're dating now?" Lois asked, smirking.

"Well, I- I just assumed since-"

"Relax Smallville," she laughed. "I'm joking." Clark picked her up bridal style and she gasped as he laid her on the bed. He got on top of her and kissed her, and she put her hands on his chest. Clark kissed her collar bone and up her neck, and then left a trail of kisses on her jawline.

"Good night Lois," he said as he rolled off of her.

"Night Smallville."

* * *

Clark walked downstairs and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"You want some?" He asked Lois walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sure," Lois smiled. Clark got another glass and poured Lois some. He handed her a glass and they both took a sip.

"You want something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine... But I, uh..." She nodded towards the front door, and Clark raised a brow. "The porch swing," Lois said.

"Oh," Clark smiled. "_Oh," _he said, his eyes getting wide. Lois ran to the door and Clark chased her and grabbed her and kissed her before she could open the door. Lois giggled, and Clark opened the door. When he saw who was standing there, he pulled away from Lois, and shoved her behind him.

"Miss Mercer," he said nervously. "Hi."

"Mr. Kent. I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company. I just wanted to ask if you knew where I could find Chloe Sullivan."

"Why?" Clark asked.

"I need her to hack into a computer for me." When Clark gave her a suspicious look, she added, "don't worry. An old worker of mine got fired because we think he was a spy, and I need to see if that's true."

"Um... She lives at the apartment above the Talon. If she's not there, you can find her at the Isis Foundation."

"Thank you, Mr. Kent."

"I'll call her and let her know you're coming."

"Alright. Have a good Saturday." Clark shut the door as Tess walked off, and he turned around and looked at Lois. He tried to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Lois, come on. You know the policy about not dating coworkers. Tess is our boss. If she saw us, we could both get fired." He tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him away. "Lois..."

"I want to ask you something," she said.

"Okay..." He replied, looking down at her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you really felt? I mean, why now?"

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid of you not feeling the same way." Lois nodded, and kissed Clark.

"I'm gonna go get stuff for tonight."

"Tonight? What's tonight?"

"I'm cooking dinner for us," Lois smiled.

"Oh," Clark smiled back. "That would be lovely."

* * *

"What? No way! You can _not_ let Lois cook!" Chloe said, practically screaming over the phone.

"Why?"

"She's a terrible cook," Chloe laughed. "She tried to bake cookies for Christmas last year and burnt them. She tried to make Mac and cheese and burnt it to the bottom of the pan. I had to throw it away. The only food she knows how to make is microwave," Chloe laughed.

"Well, I can't just tell her I don't want her to cook. I'll let her cook and if she ruins it, we'll eat something else." Clark got a call from Lois on his cell, and set the house phone down so he could answer it.

"No! Leave me alone!" Lois yelled. "Clark! Clark help me! Please!" Clark hung up and ran to his truck.

"Clark?" Chloe asked from the kitchen counter. She heard him run off, but he never hung up, so she did.

Clark found Lois in an alley near the store and saw two thugs trying to steal her car keys and purse. He punched the one that was trying to take her purse and sent him flying into the nearby wall. He then shoved the other one and sent him flying into the dumpster, almost knocking him unconscious. He pulled put a gun and pointed it at Lois. Clark jumped in front of Lois and the bullet pierced his side.

"No!" Lois yelled as she ran over to him, hovering over his body. "Why did you do that?" She cried.

"I wasn't about to let you get shot," Clark barely managed to get out. He was about to tell Lois something else, but he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Lois, you need to go home. Get some rest. You've been here for the past few days with me," Clark said from his hospital bed.

"Smallville, you almost died in my arms. I'm not leaving your side."

"Well, at least go get yourself some coffee," he smiled.

"I just dont understand why the Blur wasn't there to save us," she said, getting up to go get her coffee. She stopped at the sound of Clark's voice.

"Lois, I'm the Blur." She ran over to hug him, and he groaned.

"I knew it! Why'd it take you so long?"

"Wait you knew?"

"Clark, I left constant hints. When I would joke about you saving the world, I wasn't joking."

"Well I'm just glad I told you. It was really bothering me." Lois smiled, and kissed him. "I don't know what you were so worried about."

"I was afraid you'd see me differently."

"I do." Clark frowned, and Lois smiled. "You're more brave, kind, and sexier than I originally thought."

"Sexier?" Clark asked, smiling. "You think I'm sexy?" He pulled her close, and she smiled.

"Of course," she smiled. "So... You're the Blur, you're bulletproof. How'd you get hurt?"

"My father stripped me of my powers."

"Jonathan? But he's... Gone."

"Lois," Clark sighed. "My real father, Jor-El. I'm from a different planet." Lois stared at Clark, and smiled.

"So I'm dating an alien?"

"I prefer intergalactic traveler, but yes," he smiled back.

"Since you get to come home today, I'm gonna cook you dinner. I never got to the other day because- well, you know." Lois stood up, and kissed Clark. "I need to get started."

"Okay," Clark smiled. "I'll have Chloe drop me off real quick."

* * *

Clark walked into the kitchen, and when Lois saw him, she rushed over to him and kissed him.

"Chloe not want to come say hi to her favorite cousin?" Lois asked.

"She had to go, Davis needed her. But she told me to tell you she said hi." They kissed, and Lois pulled away, her eyes closed. "You know, we could just skip dinner. I can't cook anyways." When she opened her eyes, Clark was smiling down at her. "Seriously! I once burned Mac and cheese!"

"I know. Chloe warned me. What would we do if we skipped dinner?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Go straight for dessert. If you're, you know," she said, pointing at where he got shot, "feeling up for it."

"Of course I am." Clark picked her up and carried her up to his room.

"Wait," he said as he pulled away from the kiss Lois just gave him. "So did you know I was the Blur when you slept with him?"

"Of course. You really think I'd have sex with him if I didn't know who he was?"

"I thought you had feelings for him..."

"Clark," Lois scoffed, "the only reason I had feelings for him is because... He's YOU." Clark smiled, and kissed Lois, slowly unbuttoning her shirt as he laid her on the bed. He slipped her shirt off and threw it on the floor.

* * *

Clark kissed Lois passionately, and she threw her head back. He rolled over so he was on top, and rubbed his hand down her thigh. She fisted the bed sheets as Clark left a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest.

* * *

AN. Hey guys! I realize that I got confused and messed up the chapter. Clark didn't have his powers but he did when he saved Lois so it made no sense... I fixed it! I realized I had made the mistake when I read a review, so thank you, whoever put that review. I apologize to all of you who have already read the chapter... My mistake. So please, read from where Lois called Clark asking for help to the end. It'll make a lot more sense.


	3. Justice

Lois slowly opened her eyes, and Clark was pushing the hair oit of her face.

"What?" She asked, smiling, because Clark was staring at her.

"You're beautiful when you sleep," he said in a deep, husky, morning voice.

"God," Lois groaned.

"What?"

"Your morning voice, its... It makes my insides boil." Clark smiled, knowing what she meant by that, and caressed her cheek.

"You snore."

"Oh gosh," Lois said, sighing. "I'm sorry."

"No," he smiled. "It's adorable." Lois got up and walked over to the window, the sheets wrapped around her body. Clark got up and put his boxers and pants on, and walked over to Lois as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I need to go," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Where to?" She asked, turning around.

"The fortress. I need to ask my father to give me my powers back." After Clark thought about it, he realized what that meant. "No... Never mind. I can't."

"Why?"

"We can't... We can't have sex if I have my powers. Maybe he took my powers away for a reason. Maybe they can be taken away for good. Maybe my destiny wasn't to save earth, but to be human, to be with you."

"Clark, no. You can't give up your powers for me. When you were the Blur you had your powers and you didn't hurt me. I can share you with the world, Clark," she smiled, looking up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she smiled, "Now, go. Go talk to Jor-Al." Clark laughed, and kissed Lois' forehead.

"Jor-El," he corrected her.

"Whatever!" Clark put on a shirt and his shoes, and kissed Lois.

"Do you have anything to do today?"

"No."

"Then here," he said, handing her one of his shirts. "Wear this. And wait for me," he smiled as he kissed her and left for the barn so he could go get his key to the fortress.

* * *

"Kal-El, my son," the I.A. said as Clark walked into the fortress. "Why are you here?"

"I came to ask for my powers back, Jor-El."

"My son, I'm sorry I cannot return them just yet."

"Why not?!" Clark yelled, getting angry. "Listen, I love her, okay?! I love Lois Lane. I'm sorry I used my leverage as the Blur to my advantage, but she knew it was me! I almost died yesterday, and people need my help Jor-El! You say that you sent me to save Earth, but I can't do it without my powers!"

"I did, my son. I sent you to Earth to save mankind, and you're correct. You cannot save the world without your powers. But Kal-El, this woman you call Lois Lane is in danger because she knows your secret."

"Jor-El, I'll protect her. I won't let anything happen to her. I just need my powers. Please." Clark yelled as a light beam shot into him, and he fell to the ground. When he stood up, he felt so strong, so powerful.

"There you are, my son. Your powers have been returned."

"Thank you, Jor-El," Clark said as he was about to superspeed away.

"And Kal-El?" The I.A. asked just as Clark was about to leave. "Be careful. Take care of her."

"Yes, Father." Clark super sped off, smiling because that was the first time he'd ever called Jor-El father.

* * *

"Clark," Chloe said as she walked into his kitchen. When she saw Lois standing there in nothing but Clark shirt, she gasped. "Oh. Lois. Hi," she chuckled nervously.

"Hey, Coz. What're you doing here?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Um... I just had to ask Clark something, but I can come back later." Chloe was about to walk out, when Clark walked in.

"How'd it go?" Lois asked.

"Great," Clark smiled. There was a sudden gush of wind and Clark was gone, and then less than a second later there was another gush of wind and he reappeared with a rose in his hand. "Here, Lois," he smiled.

"Woah," Chloe said. "Since when did you let Lois in on the whole 'I'm the superhero you're obsessed with' secret?"

"Last night," Clark smiled. "But apparently, she already knew."

"You did?" Chloe asked.

"Yep!" Lois boasted. "I put it all together. He's there one second, gone the next. He always happened to conveniently not be in the same room as me when the Blur calls. He has this serious hero complex... I mean, I had my suspicions, but when I kissed the Blur and then Clark kissed me, my suspicions were confirmed."

"Kudos to you for figuring out, Lo. I learned because I witnessed him stop a speeding car with his bare hands."

"I know," she smiled. "He told me about how his pschotic telepathic ex tricked him into thinking you two were in the car."

"So, I'm guessing he's told you all there is to know about Clark Kent slash Kal-El."

"Yes I have," Clark smiled. "She knows that Braniac and Doomsday were both Kryptonian and that it was my fault you almost died because of both of them."

"It wasn't your fault," the cousins said at the same time.

"Anyways," Chloe said, "the reason I came... Ollie and the team need your help."

"The team?" Lois asked.

"Oliver, Bart, and Dinah. They're known as the Justice league," Clark said.

"Wow, Smallville," Lois smiled, punching his arm. She groaned, holding her arm, and cleared her throat. "Okay, no more punching," she muttered to herself. "You've got yourself a whole team!" She smiled. Clark smiled back, and turned to Chloe.

"So, what do they need my help with?"

"Well," Chloe sighed. "Looks like Emil has gone missing."

"Emil? Who's Emil? I feel so left out," Lois said. Clark sighed, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I need to go, I'll explain later," he said as he super sped off.

* * *

Clark arrived at Emil's apartment and Oliver, Bart, and Dinah were already there.

"What's the 4-11?" Clark asked.

"No sign of him," Oliver said. "No one has seen or heard from him the past few days."

"Can you use your x-ray vision and see what you can find, Clark?" Dinah asked. Clark did as she said, and he found a necklace under his bedside table.

"I know who has Emil," he said.

* * *

Green Arrow walked into the office and saw her sitting at the desk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tess asked as she stood up, slamming her laptop shut, and Oliver grabbed his bow and pointed it at her.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Who?" Tess asked confused.

"Emil Hamilton."

"I don't know who that is," Tess lied.

"Sorry, pretty girl," Oliver said as he shot her in the shoulder. She flew back an. The arrow pinned her to the wall. "Maybe next time you'll give me better answers." He walked over to her laptop and opened it. "What's the password?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you."

"You really like playing this game, don't you?" He pointed his bow at her again, and she sighed.

"It's mercy123." When she saw the reaction on his face when she said mercy, she stared at him. "You're Oliver Queen, aren't you?"

"No," he laughed. "Why would you think that?" He asked as he typed the password in.

"Your reaction when I said mercy. He's the only one who ever called me that." Oliver found live security footage of a LuthorCorp lab, and Emil was sitting in a chair, his hands in handcuffs behind his back.

"Thanks for giving me the information I needed." He started walking out, and said, "I found Emil," into his watch. Tess tried to pull the arrow out, but it was too painful. Just as she was about to scream for help, Green Arrow walked back in. "Sorry, Mercy. I nearly forgot." He said as he ripped the arrow out, Tess screaming in pain. She stood up and held her shoulder as she watched Green Arrow jump out of her window, shattering it. She ran over to it and looked out, seeing him running across the courtyard.

"See you later... Oliver Queen," Tess said as she watched him escape.

"Ms. Mercer, should we go after him?" Reagan, her head of security asked as he walked into the office.

"No," she said smiling, "he's fine."

* * *

Clark, Dinah, Oliver, and Bart walked into the LuthorCorp lab, and found Emil.

"Guys, you need to leave," Emil said.

"No. We're not leaving without you," Clark said. He was about to break Emil's handcuffs when a gunshot filled the air. Clark fell to the ground, holding his chest, and groaned as the Kryptonite bullet spread pain throughout his entire body. He cried out in pain, and three more gunshots filled the air as Oliver, Dinah, and Bart all fell to the ground.

"Bart, why'd you do that?" Dinah asked. The second shot was meant for her, but Bart super sped in front of her and took it himself. The guards shot her anyways, and Ollie too.

Emil sat in his chair, looking at four of his friends, crying out in pain. He feared for his life, but most of all he feared for Clark's. The other three would soon lose consciousness because of major blood loss, but Clark... The Kryptonite was making him more and more weak by the second.

As the four wounded Justic League members closed their eyes, Emil tried to think of all the possibilities. None of them were really in thir favor. Or his.

* * *

AN. I know it's a short chapter, but I figured this would be a good place to stop. The next chapter will be filled with surprises! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	4. The News

Lois and Chloe ran into the warehouse, and found Clark, Oliver, Dinah, and Bart all lying on the floor, in pools of blood.

"You need to leave or you'll end up like them," Emil warned as he saw them.

"We're not leaving," Lois said.

"Not without you guys. You need our help," Chloe said as she cut Emil's rope handcuffs off.

"Chloe behind you!" Emil warned as Chloe heard a gun cock. She slowly turned around, and a tall, broad man was holding a gun to Lois' head, holding her in a choke hold.

"Don't move or I blow her brains out," the man said. Lois stared at Chloe, and elbowed the man in the stomach, causing him to let her go and he shot his gun into the ceiling. Lois kicked him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground with a thud. He cocked his gun and aimed at Lois, his finger on the trigger. All of a sudden, a gunshot rang out through the air, and the guard fell to the ground, blood seeping out of his chest as he took his last breath.

"Tess? I should've known he worked for you," Chloe said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, he does. But I had nothing to do with this." When Chloe just stared at her, she added, "I swear. He was obsessed with finding out the identity of the Blur. His obsession became dangerous. Like Lex. He tried to kill me earlier. He left to find the Blur and kill him."

"Well, he succeeded in finding him!" Lois yelled as she walked over to Clark. "He shot Clark with a Kryptonite bullet."

"Oh my god," Tess said as her, Lois, Chloe, and Emil all ran over to Clark.

"He shot the others, too," Lois said, seeing Bart, Ollie, and Dinah. Chloe dialed 911 and an ambulance was on the way.

* * *

Clark slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he felt a sharp, terrible pain in his chest.

"Clark!" Lois said as she gently hugged him.

"Lois? What happened?"

"You got shot by a Kryptonite bullet."

"Did I die?"

"Almost," she said quietly, tears in her eyes. "You almost left me."

"Lois," Clark said, bringing his hands up to her face, "I'll never leave you. Ever." Lois nodded, sniffling, and Clark got out of the hospital bed.

"Woah!" Lois said putting her hands against his chest as he tried to grab his clothes. "You just got shot. You need to take it easy."

"Lois," Clark smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine. They removed the bullet, and it's like morning ever even happened." When Lois just stared at him, he raised his shirt and showed her where the bullet hole once was. "See?"

"Fine, but where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Chloe and check on Bart and Dinah. Go ahead and go back to the farm, I'll be there soon," he said as he kissed her on the cheek and got dressed using his super speed.

* * *

Clark went to check in on Bart, and sat in the chair beside his bed.

"I'm sorry," Clark said, tears in his eyes.

"It's fine, Clark. It's not your fault," he groaned. "Being a hero comes with it's advantages and disadvantages."

"Still, it's my fault you got shot."

"Clark, no it's not. You didn't pull the trigger. You nearly died, Clark." Bart smiled reassuringly, and Clark nodded. "Now go check on the others, I'm fine. And tell Chloe it'd be nice to get a visit from my favorite señorita," he smiled.

Clark laughed, and added, "I can see you're back to yourself. I'll send her in," he said as he got up and left.

He was about to walk into Dinah's room, when he saw Oliver leaning over her bed. He was holding her hand, tears streaming down his face, and he had his forehead against hers.

"Please," Oliver cried. "Don't leave me. You're gonna be okay. Stay strong." He kissed her forehead, and stood up, wiping the tears away.

"Clark," he said as he saw him. "Good to see your alive." He walked over to Clark and hugged him, and Clark looked at Oliver pitifully.

"Do you love her?" He asked, looking at Dinah.

"Yes," Oliver whispered under his breath as they sat down in her room.

"Does she know?"

"No."

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Clark asked as he saw the dark circles under Oliver's eyes.

"No. I've been here with her since I got out of surgery."

"I'm sorry," Clark said. "About Dinah and about you.. And... I'm sorry."

"Hey, you're the one who almost died, man. It's not your fault."

"Go home," Clark smiled. "Get some rest."

"I-I can't. I have to stay with Dinah; I can't leave her."

"Oliver, go," Clark said. "It's not a question. I'm telling you to do it. I'll stay with her until shes ready to go home, then I'll bring her by."

"Okay. Fine," he sighed, "whatever." Oliver left, and Clark sat in the chair beside Dinah's bed, grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry, Dinah," Clark said. He looked at her, and one of her eyes opened, and looked at him.

"It's not your fault," she said as she opened her other eye. "We chose to go in there and save Emil. Clark, we're in this as a team. You can't blame yourself."

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Since Ollie got here."

"So you heard-?"

"Yes," she interrupted, "I heard everything."

"And?"

"And..." She sighed. "I guess I need to tell him how I feel."

"And how is that?" She smiled, and sighed, closing her eyes.

"I love him too."

"Good," Clark said. "Now, get dressed and I'll speed you over to his apartment. I'm gonna go talk to Chloe while I'm waiting."

"Okay," she said, groaning as she stood up.

"Are you okay to leave?"

"Yes I'm fine." Clark left to look for Chloe while Dinah went into the bathroom and changed.

"Chloe," Clark said as he found her at the front desk, reading their medical files.

"Clark!" She said, throwing her arms around him. "You're okay."

"Of course I am," he smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was gonna drop Dinah off at Oliver's and see what Bart wanted to do. Then I was gonna go back to the farm. Lois is waiting for me."

"Go ahead and go," Chloe smiled, "I've got Bart."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

* * *

After dropping Dinah off and leaving her and Ollie to talk about their feelings, he super sped off to the farm. He was about to walk in the house when he heard music coming from the barn.

_"Your faith was strong but you needed proof, You saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you, She tied you to her kitchen chair. She broke your throne and she cut your hair, And from your lips she drew the Hall__elujah,"_ he heard the radio sing, Lois singing along with it. He walked off of the porch and looked up into the barn, seeing Lois staring off into the sky as she sang her heart out.

The stairs creaked as Clark walked up them, but Lois couldn't hear over the music. Clark walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she gasped, startled, but put he hands on his arms. She leaned her head back and they swayed to the music as Lois sang along. She turned around, and looked up at him, smiling.

"Clark, I-" Lois started, but couldn't finish. "Clark, I- I-"

"I love you too," Clark said, smiling down at her. That's not what she was going to say, but it was true. She did love him. She loved him with all of her heart, all of her soul, and all of her mind.

As much as she loved this, she needed to tell him. But she was afraid of what his reaction would be.

So, she smiled, and they slowly leaned in, their lips meeting as they swayed to the music.

_"But remember when I moved in you, And the holy dove was moving too. And every breath we drew was Halleluj__ah,"_ the radio sang as they deepened the kiss.

Lois didn't want to ruin this moment. It was perfect in so many ways. She needed to tell him. She _had _to tell him. If not now, soon. She couldn't keep something like this from him. She hadn't told anyone yet, not even Chloe. She was too scared to. Too scared of what people would think.

She didn't care what people thought. She loved Clark and that was all that mattered. She was going to tell him.

She loves him and already loves what's to come. She hopes Clark will love him or her, too, but she still has her doubts.

She'll tell him. Just not now. Later. She can't ruin this moment.

* * *

Lois and Clark got into Lois' car and she drove away from the Daily Planet. It was quiet, but the silence wasn't awkward. Clark placed his hand on Lois' thigh, and played with the inseam of her jeans. She flinched, her muscles tightening beneath his touch. He smiled, feeling her tense up, knowing he was turning her on. He gently squeezed her thigh, and caressed the inside of it. Lois bit her lip to keep from moaning, but it only surprised it slightly. Clark smiled even bigger, and Lois put her hand over Clark's, locking their fingers.

The drive back to the farm was quiet, and Lois soon pulled into the driveway. As her and Clark got out, he interlocked her fingers as he came around to her side of the car. They walked into the house and Clark got two cold beers out of the fridge. He opened them and handed one to Lois.

_Oh god, _she thought. _This is the time. I have to tell him._

She was scared. She knew Clark wasn't the man she was afraid he would be after she told him, but she still had her doubts.

This wasn't something he would take lightly. This was the kind of thing that could make or break their relationship. She really hoped it wouldn't be the latter.

"I can't," she finally said, taking a deep breath.

"Lois, come on. You've had a long day. It's okay to relax," he said, offering her the beer again.

"Clark, I _can't_," she repeated, more strictly this time.

"Lois, what's going on?" He asked. "You've been acting strange lately." He noticed that she was more stressful, and she usually drank when she was stressed. She hadn't accepted a beer in the last few weeks. That wasn't usual Lois. Usually, she was the one offering the beer.

This was it. She had to tell him. She couldn't. She couldn't say it. She'd practiced several times, rehearsed what she was going to say. But now that it came down to it, she was speechless.

"I'm pregnant," she finally blurted out. Clark stared at her, trying to speak, but he was rendered speechless.

"I-you-we-wha- are you sure?" He asked, finally getting out a coherent sentence.

"Yes, I- I've been to several doctors and taken several tests. They all say the same thing."

"Lois, I- what if you got pregnant when I had my powers?" Clark sighed, bringing his hands up to his face. "I'm taking you to Emil," he said as he brought his hands down to his side. He grabbed Lois and super sped off.

Less than five minutes later, they were standing in Emil's office. Papers flew everywhere, and Emil jumped.

"You startled me," he said as Clark helped him pick up the papers. "I never got to say thank you for saving me," he said.

"It was Lois and Chloe. We failed. They were the real heroes. But we have a problem."

"Oh no. Is it Chloe? Did something happen to her?" Emil asked, worried.

"No, Chloe's fine. It's Lois." Emil looked at her up and down, then back at Clark.

"She looks fine to me. What's the problem?"

"She pregnant."

"Congratulations!" He smiled, but when he saw the look on both of their faces, his smile slowly faded. "And that's a bad thing why?"

"She may have gotten pregnant when I had my powers. No Kryptonian has ever consummated with a human, and it could have its complications. We need you to run some tests and see if everything will be okay."

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

* * *

"You are definitely pregnant," Emil said as he put up his equipment he'd just used on Lois.

"And?"

"It's too early to tell if the baby is half Kryptonian or not. Why don't you come by when you're a little over a month?"

"Okay," Lois sighed, getting off the bed she had been laying on.

"If you have any questions or complications, don't be hesitant to call me."

"We won't," Clark said as he picked Lois up and super sped back to the farm.


End file.
